Wonderland stuck
by mewcdg
Summary: Nepeta has been hiding for a while, From the red king that is... What has this Cheshire done that she had to hide? And why are the twins so mixed up? Also, while I'm at it, What's going on with a clowny mad hatter? This story s baseed of a rp, that's why it's so cracky
1. Chapter 1

Wonderlandstuck

This is just something that I based off a rp I did with my friends. And NO, I'm not letting ANYONE read the real RP. I played Nepeta, Kanaya, And Eridan (And Tavros and Equius but they aren't in this all that much). My friend Bri played Sollux and Terezi. And my dear friend Tay played Karkat, Gamzee…who the fuck else…? Okay, anyway, LETS GET THIS BITCH STARTED!

In a light forest, a girl slept quietly in a tree, Her green and blue cat ears drooping slightly, and a smooth matching cat tail hung limply beside her. Her short black hair laded upon her cheeks, brushing her sink lightly. Her clothing was a black tee-shirt with green and blue stripes on it and in the middle of it was a green Leo mark. She wore a blue and green pleaded skirt with black leggings underneath. On her feet were green and blue flats. Lastly was her large green trench coat. Her skin had a tint to it that made it look somewhat gray, and when her eyes where open, she had wonderful olive green eyes.

As she slept there, a boy dressed in yellow overalls and a black shirt with a yellow Gemini sign on it. He had short black hair and wore some type of glasses that had a right red lens and blue left lens. His shoes where mitch matched. The right one was black and left was white. He smiled at the tree and started to climb it. As he climbed to tree, he kept slipping and grunt, almost falling on his face a face a few times, if his 'twin' was here, he'd be laughing at the Gemini. Soon, the Gemini heard a growl.

" Get away from my tree, Sollux" The once sleeping girl, was now awake and not happy about it. Sollux. The Gemini boy, Looked up at the girl.

" Sorry Nepeta. But I thought the Cheshire didn't own any trees." Sollux looked at his Cheshire cat friend as she sat up and looked at him like a cat annoyed with it's owner.

"Sollux, Did you really forget what I told you? If I'm sleeping in it, it's mine till I leave." The Cheshire watched as he climbed and soon, he was getting closer to her. "Really Sollux? I'm going to laugh when you fall."

"I'm not going to fall Nep, okay?" He was soon right next to her and now facing her. She smirked at him.

"Yes you are, Want to know how I know?" Sollux looked at her, not understanding.

" How am I going to fall?" she smiled and then it hit him. " WAIT NEP!" but it was to late, she pushed him out of the tree. She nearly fell out of the tree herself laughing at him.

"Hahaha! I told you!" Nepeta climbed down from her tree and helped her friend up "Sorry Sollux, but it was just funny:

"Very nice Nepeta….very nice." Sollux turned to go away, only to run into his 'twin'. "Damnit"

….before this happened, go to the other 'twin' ….

The other 'twin' was sitting on a log. He had short black hair that was combed back and it had a purple stripe on the front. He wore purple overalls and a black long sleeved shirt with a purple Aquarius sign on it. He also had a blue striped scarf on and blue and purple sneakers on. His eyes were a purple color, but they were hard to see behind his hipster glasses. As he sat there waiting for his 'twin' to return, he read one of his books on science, he believed more in science then magic, even though he lived in wonderland. His 'twin' caused him much trouble, yet, they still where amazingly close. His 'twin' wasn't really his brother, it's just they got stuck together at birth, so they stayed with each other, being the best f friends. Soon, he closed his book, noticing that a good friend of his was coming his way.

"Yo! Gamzee! Over here!" a tall man in a purple top hat with a indigo Capricorn sign on it turns to the twin and waved. He was wearing a indigo purple suit with a rainbow of colors splattered on it. His pants had poka dots on them and his shoes were dark purple sneakers. This man was the mad hatter.

" Sup Eridan? Where's your bro?" Gamzee looked around for the other, but seeing that he wasn't there, stopped looking and turned his addition to Eridan.

"He went to go climb some trees, anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you….Something it up…" Eridan suddenly seemed to become more serious. Gamzee looked Eridan curiously.

"What's up? Is it bad?" Eridan grimly nodded his head and looked Gamzee strait in the eyes.

"The Red King is up to something, The other day, there was an order throughout the land, 'If anyone has any information about the where about of the Cheshire cat, Nepeta, You are report it, She is wanted for assault of the king.' What do you think Nepeta had done? I mean…She used to visit the king almost every day…now? She doesn't even the forest." Gamzee stood there for a moment, think of what he was told. Unsure what to do he finally spoke up.

"Lets go ask Nepeta what happened?" Eridan nodded and they soon found Nepeta and Sollux, Nepeta laughing about pushing Sollux out of the tree. Gamzee shook his head. "Nepeta, What did I tell you about pushing people out of trees?" Nepeta turned to him and shrugged, smiling happily, but is soon vanished.

"Hey Nepeta, What did you do to the King? He seems to be pissed or something…He sending out people to look for you." Nepeta froze, Her smile disappeared… she turned away from them.

"I didn't do nothing…He's the one who did something wrong…" And with that, she disappeared in a puff a green smoke, leaving her friends, with unanswered question, and worriment going through their vains.

Okay! Frist chapter done! I WILL write more to this… because I love how this is coming out Tay Bri…anything to say? (I was In the chat while I wrote this….)

Tay: Nuu (really?)

Bri: Tell them I say hi.

Tay: What she said!


	2. Who's with the red

Wonderland stuck 2

This is the second chapter to my story! I'm surprised anyone even liked it! You guys made me feel so happy~! I'll get right to this! (Sorry for any grammar mistakes…I listen to music when I'm doing this, that way I block out all the noise that goes on outside)

Nepeta sat in another tree, farther from her friends. This was where she went when she needed to be alone. So what if she did something to the king? He disserved it. She was only trying to get away…she doesn't want any knowing why she was at the kings palace in the first place anyway…. Her mother would frown at it…and so would Gamzee… she needed some time to think. Besides…this same thing happened with the red prince…before he disappeared. Nepeta had a problem with the royal reds. The prince was really nice, but when it came to Nepeta…He couldn't tell how he felt towards her, so his feelings kept changing. Nepeta remembered him well…She remembered Dirk very well…and even though he something wrong…she was worried about him. He was really a prince of heart more than prince of red… but the red King… He was once a knight. His battles were always short and bloody. But now that he was king, there was new knight, one who save her many times, and he never wasted time doing it. But for now…she need to think. Her heart was wanted by many…But she only had a heart for a purple mad hatter.

…. With the gang ….

Sollux was sitting with his twin, wondering why Nepeta was so cold about the topic. The conversation that was happening next to him, didn't really have any appeal to it. He was in such a daze that he didn't notice the men dressed as cards coming over to them until his brother hit his head. Sollux looked up at the card man, and the card man only scowled in return. The man was dressed in a black shirt with blue diamonds on it. On his left should was a dark blue Sagittarius symbol. He wore black shorts that went to just above his knees and blue and black socks that went to his knees. His shoes were black. Even Sollux knew this was bad…the red king had people looking for Nepeta. Gamzee was the first to speak.

"Sup? Is there anything we can help you with cards man?" This was one of the few times Gamzee was serious. The cards man looked to Gamzee and frowned.

"The Cheshire girl, Where is she? We know you three have contact with her the most out of everyone." The man held his bow in hand ready to shoot them if they run. Sollux, being the younger of the brothers, hid behind his brother, both him and Eridan had a problem with this man. This man Caused much distress to their friends. Sollux finally spoke up.

" We don't know what you're talking about" Sollux was scared, but he wasn't about to let something happen to a girl who was so sweet…most of the time. Eridan was the one to speak next.

" The Cheshire has done nothing wrong, if she had, I'm sure that the Ace woman would have been right there and token her away." The Cards man looked at the two and put his face in his hand.

" Listen you two, If we don't find this girl, It's YOUR head that are on the platter" Gamzee's fist clenched, He glared at the Cards man.

"Listen Equius, There is no Cheshire cat here, so I suggest that you and your motherfucking 'search party' go somewhere else. NOW." Gamzee was ready to attack Equius, the Cards man, when a who wore another version of a Cards man outfit came up to them, on his left should was a brown Tarsus symbol. Equius turned to the other man and frowned again.

"What is it Tavros?" Tavros, The brown Cards man, finally got to them and panted out something dreadful to them.

"The Cheshire cat, She's been caught! She's at the Kings castle right now." Gamzee froze, But his hand when to his side, were his weapon lay. Sollux and Eridan nod to one another and they got ready for a fight. Gamzee raised his weapon, ready to swing when Tavros shot him in the knee with a arrow. (Maybe he should have kneeled? ) Gamzee fell backwards holding his knee as the two walked away. Equius showed no look of regret, but Tavros looked behind him and mouthed a sorry. Eridan kneeled next to Gamzee, helping him as Sollux stood silently, until he asked something.

" How'd they catch Nepeta?"

….Flash back to when Nepeta was captured….

Nepeta had sat on a rock near a river, she was waiting to speak with someone… she need to talk to her red knight friend. She suddenly hear a twig snap behind her and she turned in hope to see her friend, on to see a woman in Blue dress with spiders on it. On the woman's chest was blue Scorpio sign. Nepeta stood quickly, this wasn't good...this woman was Vriska…she was loyal to the king. Nepeta drew her claws, ready for a fight. Vriska suddenly spoke.

"If you fight me, The red knight will die." Nepeta looked shocked, how? He was imposable to catch.

"What did you do!? What did you do to Dave?!" Vriska only smiled, and then she spoke.

"If you want him to live…You must fallow me…and come back to the castle...And the red king." Nepeta stood there for a moment, thinking of what to do. Should she poof away…and save herself? ...no…She need to save Dave… Nepeta looked at Vriska and glared.

" Are we just going to stand here all day…I'll go…but I want the Red knight to be left alone." Vriska simply nodded and had Nepeta fallow her to the castle…as soon a Nepeta entered the castle, she was knocked out. Someone walked over to her and picked her up, Vriska looked at the man who picked up Nepeta. The man wore royal clothing and red cape with a gray Cancer sign on it. On to top if his head was red and black crown.

" What's going to happen to her now, you highness? " The man looked over his shoulder and growled.

"What the fuck do you think you stupid spider bitch? I finally have what I want…" and with that, the king took Nepeta to his room.

YAY! IT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm sorry if it's not as you like :(( well. Enjoy~! And can you tell who the king is and the red prince is? :33


	3. What's in the bottle?

Wonderland Stuck 3

OKAY! Chapter number three! I can't believe so many people like my stories. This makes me really happy! I've been trying to make these as good as I can with the spelling. I'm really sorry about the spelling. I have no one who could proofread these for me. I'm so sorry about that! If there is anyone who is willing to do that for me, please, send me a message! Okay! On with the story! Also, I have something to say to littlehomestuck. Yes, you are right. Dirk is the Red Prince, Karkat is the Red King, and Dave is the Red Knight. I'm glad that someone was able to understand what I was doing there! Okay! Story time!

…Later at night, in a large room in the castle…

Nepeta laid on the floor, still out cold. Her head was pounding. The King sat on the bed, watching her. His eyes scanned all over her body, from her soft hair to her long legs, strait to her small feet. He stood, walking over to her body, as if he was looking for something on her. He put his hand on her cheek, lifting her head from the floor, bringing it closer and closer to his face. Her breath was soft against his lips, almost touching hers. Suddenly she began to squirm in his arms, beginning to wake up. Her eyes opened, giving him a clear look at their olive look. He ran his hand over her face one more time before she pushed him away, crawling away from him. The man stood, looked at her crawling form, the way her backend moved back and forth as she moved, it made him growl in hunger.

"You know the door is locked Nepeta. You can't run from me anymore." The king smirked as she froze, her head slowly turning towards him. Her eyes were full fear…fear of him. She slowly stood, glaring at him, her mouth pulling back, showing her sharp teeth.

"I should of thought of that…But, it couldn't hurt trying. " Her eyes moved around the room, looking for a way to escape. The king eyes fallowed hers, knowing that she wouldn't be able get out. Soon her eyes landed back on him. He smirked again, slowly walking over to her. She backed up, against the wall, trying to get her powers to work, she need some way to get away.

"Your powers won't work here, not in my room love. Now tell me, way do you run from me? You used to love me so much when we were six. What happened?" He was soon in front of her, pinning her between him and the wall with his arms. Nepeta hissed, trying to get past him.

"Because, Karkat, I saw the monster you really are." She stared him in the eyes, trying not to show fear. He only leaned his head down to the point that their noses were almost touching. Cherry red meant olive green. Karkat brought one of his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Oh you really can't mean that Nepeta. You know that we belong together, Babe I know you want it." Nepeta's eyes grew wide; she knew what he was going. The 'Dark Voice', Is one of the few things that can contain a Cheshire cat.

"You want me, you need me, you're going to be, with me." His smirk grew larger, watching her as she began to lose control of her body. His face drew closer to her once again, this time, their foreheads touching. "Please say you want me too…" His face went to her neck, feeling her pulse with his lips. Slowly, his head rose to her ear. "Because you're going to…" He started to kiss her jaw line, moving closer and closer to her lips.

"S-stop…Please…" Nepeta's voice came out only as a small whisper, but to Karkat, it was loud and clear. He drew back from her head, his face showing that he was not happy, not happy at all.

"Now…Why would I want to do that? After all…You said that if I wanted you…I'd had to catch you…I caught you Nep …You Are MINE." He suddenly pushed away from her, turning away and going to his bedside stand. Nepeta fallowed his from, watching him, waiting for what he was planning. She saw him pull a blue bottle with black liquid in it out, and she felt her veins run cold. Was it…no…not that….anything but that!

"What are you doing with that!? No! Stay the hell away from me!" She pressed herself as far as she could against the wall.

"But Nepeta…You know what happens when people disobey me." He slowly walked toward her, bottle in hand.

"No please! I'll listen! I'll do whatever you want! Just please! Don't use it on me!" was pinned between the dress and the corner now, trying to hide from him. He stood not even three feet away, looking at her, bottle going back and forth between his hands.

"Well…If you obey…I won't use it…If you misbehave…You know what's coming…Now come here…Now." Nepeta slowly made her way out of the corner, walking to him, all while keeping her eyes on the bottle. Why did he have it, something such as that? Karkat wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, taking in her scent. He lowered his lips to her neck, this time kissing and sucking on it. Nepeta whimpered, wanting to get away, but stood still out of fear. Karkat pull away, pulling her face to his.

"Now you mine...forever." And with that, he kissed her. Soon, he pulled away, letting her have some air. Nepeta eyes began to water; she was shaking, what happened to the Karkat she knew? The one who was her friend? The one who helped her in her times of need? The Karkat who was from her childhood? Karkat soon snapped her from her thoughts.

"Guard, take Nepeta to the other room. I'll deal with her more later." Nepeta watched as a guard came into the room. She used to know him, Equius? Maybe, but she couldn't be sure. He lead her from the room to a room down the long hallway. The room was rather nice, with different shades or green and candy red. There was a king sized bed with silk sheets and pillows. A few chairs and a loveseat, they were green with red hearts on them. She saw a closet door, maybe filled with clothes…or other things that Karkat might use on her, she didn't want to know. The sound of the door locking behind her gave her idea. Why couldn't she just poof her way out of this place and find her friends? She began to start disappearing when she was suddenly shocked with red volts of power, most likely Karkats. She fell to the ground, her body feeling suddenly weak, and passed out, just as someone else came into the room.

"Naughty kitty, you have to stay here with me, you can't ever leave…"

….With Gamzee and the twins…

Gamzee sat there, complaining about the arrow in his knee, while Eridan kneeled next to him, trying to treat his wound. Sollux had pull out a first aid kit from his card deck. Where they were from, they all carried card desks that held items, they way they only really needed a pocket and never had to carry a bag. Gamzee was the first to speak.

"I hope…Nepeta is okay…" Eridan looked up at his face and saw the worry. Eridan and Sollux were some of the few people who knew that Gamzee, Nepeta and the King all grew up together under the care of the Swords woman. Eridan suddenly had an idea. If the Swords woman knew what the king was up to, she'd stop him; after all, she was like his mother, right? He turned his head to Sollux.

"Hey Sollux, where does the Swords women live?" Gamzee's head turned towards Eridan, as if he knew what he was thinking his face holding a look that seemed to say 'You can't be serious'. Eridan held the look of seriousness on his face, as if telling Gamzee that this may be the only way to save Nepeta. Sollux pulled out a map from his cards and looked it over.

"She lives not too far away, maybe a mile? But the only way we can truly know is if we walk towards it."Eridan nodded and turned to Gamzee.

"You stay here Gam… we'll be back soon." Eridan stood up and walked over to Sollux, pulling him to the path way to the Sword woman. Gamzee looked in there diction then looked away.

"But…I don't want you guys to view Nepeta and I …differently…"

SOO SORRY ABOUT THE GAP BETWEEN UPDATES!

I has hit by the hurricane and wasn't able to open any of the files on my computer for a while, I'm so sorry! Plus, I'm sorry it's so short, I know people wanted to read it so, I tried to get some done, I'll try to update soon! Okay? Plus, im sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, I did the best I could. See you guys soon!


	4. The swords woman and the Gryphon

Wounderland stuck Chapter 4

Omg! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and fallows! I've never been so happy! Anyway, I just want you guys to know it might take me longer to update. A lot has been going on and I get a ton of homework so yeah. Anyway…ON WITH LE STORY! AND A WARING, THIS CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE SOME T PLUS RATING, YOU'RE BEEN WARNED.

… In the middle of the night with Nepeta…

Nepeta lay on a bed, its red sheets wrapped around her. And yet, a pair of arms held her tightly in an embrace. The owner of those arms kept their eyes glued to her face, waiting for her to wake, but he was getting vary… annoyed. How much does a girl need to sleep? Nepeta had slept most of today anyway; it was time to wake her up. He shook her, a little at first, then faster and harder, trying to get her to open her eyes to see him. Slowly, her olive green eyes opened to stare into a pair of cherry red.

"Hello Nepeta, have you slept well?" Nepeta began to shake in his arms and she tried to look away. Usually, she was better than this, but since the King had that bottle, she didn't want to fool around.

"I…I guess I did…." Her voice was low, coming out a little louder than a whisper. The king sat up, looking down at her, not a smile, nor a frown on his face. Nepeta looked away, scared of what he might do.

"Look at me Nepeta…" He wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face into her neck, making a purr like noise. She shivered a little before turning to look at her captor.

"Yes Karkat?" Her eyes meant his hungry gaze, burning the look into her brain. His head rose while his hand cupped her face, bringing it closer. Nepeta held her breath, closing her eyes, she hoped he'd just do it and gets it over with, but he hadn't touched her lips yet, but his hand left her face. She opened her eyes just into to get smacked in the face. She held her cheek in shock, looking at Karkat with a look of pain and wonder, what was he thinking?

"Keep your eyes open and don't make that face…" He quickly pulled her too him, pushing his lips to hers and opening her mouth, slipping his tongue in to roam her mouth. Nepeta gagged a little, she put her hands on his chest trying to push him away. Her hands were caught in his, pinning them above her head. He pushed her down, straddling her waist, moaning into the kiss. Nepeta started to scream into the kiss, struggling to move away from him. He pulled away, leaving them both to pant. Nepeta turned her head to the side, looking away from him. He looked down at her, frowning again. "Look at me Nepeta…you know you want to…" He took one of his hands away from her wrists and let it roam the sides of her body. Nepeta began to shake, her eyes watering.

"Please Karkat…Let me go…." Karkat laughed at her, bringing one of his hands to her face, he made her look at him.

"Why would I want to do that little kitty? You know I own you." He bent over, running his lips over her neck. "Come Nepeta…you know that we belong together… weren't we your OTP?" His lips began to kiss and suck on her neck, making her whimper.

"Not anymore Karkat! I've moved on! I love someone else!" she shook with fright, keeping her eyes closed tightly. Karkat raised his head, his eyes narrowed at her. Suddenly Nepeta found herself being choked by Karkat. He hissed down at her, his voice cold and harsh.

"I don't care! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all! Eridan, Sollux, even Gamzee! You are MINE!" He stood up and ran out of the room, leaving her alone, gasping for air. Nepeta sat there, holding her neck, begin to sob.

"Please….Mother…..Make sure they're safe…."

… Back with Eridan and Sollux, looking for the Swords woman…

It was very quiet with these two, not a bird heard… odd. Usually, in this part of the forest, there was lots of birds chirping and singing their songs. Eridan looked up, trying to see if the sun was still up, But the trees of the deep forest blocked everything.

"Nepeta and Gamzee grew up here? Who was their mom, the crazy tree lady of wonderland?" Sollux looked at Eridan shaking his head.

"You don't know anything about them, do you? Their mother was the Swords Woman; if she heard you say that, she'd saw you in two!" Eridan rolled his eyes at him and sighed.

"I know Sol, I was making a joke…" Eridan shook his head as Sollux suddenly stopped. Eridan looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What now Sollu-"

"SHH! Do you hear that?!" Eridan froze, listening for a moment, he didn't hear anything…then it came…the growling, not wait….screeching….both….oh no…

"GRYPHON!" Eridan grabbed Sollux's hand and began to run, going through the trees, ducking below the branches, trying to get away from it. Eridan spotted a hold under a tree, most likely the old home of rabbit. He ran over the hole and passed Sollux in first, then getting in himself. The Gryphon clawed at the tree, its claws tearing shreds of bark away. Eridan looked down at Sollux, giving him a smile. "Good bye Bro…" He hugged him before pushing himself up, his back getting caught on one of the Gryphon claws, pulling him out of the hole.

"ERIDAN! NO!" Sollux's eyes watered as he watched the Gryphon sliced and clawed at Eridan body, flinging it back and forth, like a rag doll. Sollux's eyes lit up, one red, one blue, he didn't care anymore…if it'll save his brother life…he'd show his brother his long hidden secret. But before he could use it, a loud grinding sound was heard. Sollux looked to his left; a flash of Jade green came through the bushes, a chainsaw in its hands. "….The Swords Woman…."

….Back to Nepeta at the castle….

Nepeta sat on the bed, looking for a way out, but only to find that everything was locked tight. She was about to give up and the door opened, looking up she saw Karkat with a tray of food, and something else…the potion.

"Hello love, I hope you're hungry, I made it myself," Karkat smirked as he set the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. He looked her other and sighed, shaking his head he got onto the bed with her and ran his fingers over her sides. "You're a little bony love… Is that damned Gamzee not feeding you well?" He pulled her closer to him, she didn't resist due to the fact that he still had the potion with him. "Now be a good kitty and eat up, then maybe we can have some fun?" Nepeta looked at the food, unsure of what to do. What if he spiked it, or poisoned it, or even put that potion in it? She couldn't be sure, but she did as she was told and began to eat it. As she ate, she thought about Gamzee and her other friends, were they okay, or did Karkat send something to kill them? She could have sworn she heard the Gryphon before, but now…it's like it disappeared. Nepeta set down her food and looked out the window, but something seemed to be off, it looked blurry and farther away than before. Karkats arms felt their way around her waist, pulling her into his lap once more. She tried to pull herself away, but her arms felt like noodles and she didn't have any strength.

Karkat smirked and laid his head into her neck, breathing in her scent. One of his hands started to go up her shirt, feeling her soft, smooth and warm skin. The other hand went to her leg, lightly running his nails against her thigh before moving to her hip, sliding up her skirt. He caught a glimpse of her panties, they where olive green, but with indigo hearts. He looked at them for another moment before he hooked on of his fingers around them and started to pull them down.

"Bad kitty, those hearts should be red, a nice shade of candy red… why don't we change your outfit? But first…I want to see it all…" He began to undress her more and more, looking over her skin, while she laid there, unable to stop him or even more her head to look at him. He smirked again when he saw her fully undressed. Her skin was smooth; a very light peach with some what seemed to be gray to it. And it was soft, so very soft that he wanted to kiss it and place marks all over it. Her breasts were perfect, not too big, but not small either, they looked like a nice place to put you head when you are napping. He looked her over one more time before pulling some new clothes, ones made just for her.

It was a candy red and olive green dress, it went to the knees and would drape over her body. The top of it resembled a corset with red hearts and green silk, and a ribbon of green and red to tie it together in the back. The skirt was green with red frills on it, the frills were almost see through, allowing more of the green to be seen. Next Karkat pulled out a pair of read hearted panties and a red bra, putting them on Nepeta before putting the dress on her. When it was all done, he laid down next her, playing with her hair. Her eyes showed that she was scared; they were watering as if she wanted to cry.

DAMN! I'm so sorry it took so long! I had to re-read the rp a few times to get it just right! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. I have been really busy with school and all, but I will try and get more done. By the way, if you think that the story needs the rate to change, just tell me, alright? I will try and update soon, bye for now!


	5. WARNING, THIS CHAPTER MAY BE TRIGGERING

**Wonderland stuck 5**

Thank you all! You guys have made this story be worth so much! Thank you all~~! Anyway, this chapter might have some T plus rating, MIGHT, okay~? Now, let's get on to the story! (PS I have a new story for you guys to tell me weather to do it or not, leave a review if you have an idea about it~!)

… With Sollux and Eridan…..

Sollux sat there; a look of hope came to his face. The swords woman had come to their rescue! She raised her chainsaw and run it though the Gryphon's wing, slashing to over and over till it ran off. She went straight to Eridan once the Gryphon took off, checking on his wounds.

"He's a little beat up, but he's fine, lucky one he is." She stood, looking back at Sollux, giving him a smile. "You must be Sollux, Gamzee's and Nepeta's friend? This is Eridan right, your brother?" Sollux gave her a small nod and rushed over, looking at Eridan. He was fine but for a few bruises. He ran his hand through his brothers' hair, helping him up.

"You must be the swords woman…umm…" Sollux and Eridan seemed to be stumped, not remembering her name. She looked down at them and smiled again.

"My name is Kanaya. Is there something you two need help with that would make you come to this neck of the woods?" Sollux looked down, unsure on how to tell Kanaya that her child was taken by the king. But Eridan seemed to have no problem with doing this.

"Nepeta, she was taken by the red king a few hours ago. We were hoping you would help us save her…" Kanaya's face suddenly drained of all color, giving off a white glow. She looked at them with a face of pure seriousness.

"The red king…took Nepeta?...Karkat, the red king, took my little girl?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF SHE LOSES HER MIND!?" Kanaya seemed to panicked, something dark, a secret of the Cheshires, was about to be told…

…Back to Nepeta, within the dark walls of the castle…

Nepeta lay in the bed once again, still unable to move due to whatever Karkat put in her food. It seemed Karkat liked her more like this; she was easier to control and easier to hold and touch. He left only a few moments ago to go and see what the Gryphon had been up too. Her whole body felt numb, her head spun, and she looked around the room for anything thing that might help her. Slowly, her hand started to twitch, and she was beginning to be able to move it. She gave out a small breath of relief when Karkat walked back in the room, growling. He saw her and his growl disappeared, smiling at her. He quickly walked over to her, picking her up and setting her in his lap.

"Your friends are bad little kitty…. They really hurt my Gryphon. Lucky for us, I have more! So that way they can't take you away." He lowered his head and began to kiss her neck, leaving marks behind this time. His right hand found its way to her breast and started to play with it. She hitched a breath and clutched her hand, which was on his knee. He suddenly stopped and looked at her hand. "You can move?...that's not right!" he looked at her closely before realizing something. "That's right…you're different then all the others." He smirked and pulled her closer, making a purring sound.

"…P…Please…Stop..." His smirk only grew at her words. She was going to get free of the spell soon, but it doesn't mean he can't have a little fun with her before then.

.WARNING, THIS PART MAY GET A LITTLE MATURE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Karkat's hand found its way to her hem of her dress and began to slide it up, feeling the smoothness of her legs. His other hand kept its self on her breast, rubbing it softly. Nepeta's breath hitched again, followed by a small moan. He buried his face into her neck, nipping and biting it as his hand found its way to her panties. He chuckled at the whimper that came from Nepeta's throat and slid his hand to the front of her panties, playing with the hem of them. Nepeta closed her eyes, wanting the torture to end soon. Karkat moved the corset of her dress down, showing the red bra beneath it. He slid his hand under it, feeling the warmth and softness of her chest. His other hand slid lower, his fingers dancing over her core. He moaned at the warmth it gave off and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be inside her. His hand quickly found its way into her panties, feeling the warmth and slight wetness to it.

"God Nepeta… You're so warm… so soft too…" he slowly slid on finger into her, testing her tightness. He groaned loudly at the feeling of her wrapping tightly around his finger and slowly a grin came to his face. He took a quick look at Nepetas face; it was stuck between pleasure and pain, her eyes held some tears that spilled from her tightly closed eyes. He sighed and added another finger, beginning to make a scissor motion, stretching her out. She bit her lip to hold in any moans that threatened to escape. His fingers began to move faster, beginning to pump in and out of her. She chocked a moan and her hips slightly bucked up, wanting more. Her body wasn't listening to her any more.

"I see I'm not the only one who's enjoying this, my perfect little Cheshire" His hips moved against her but a little, letting her feel how hard he had become. Her throat let out a moan that sounded like a purr, only motivating him to continue. He added another finger, moving them fast in and out of her, making small whimpers come from her. "You must be a virgin Kitten; you're making the cutest noises at so little. I wonder how loud you'll be when I fuck you till you can't move…" he purred into her neck, making her whimper again.

"S…Stop it!...Please…" the tears had begun to flow harder, her body racking in sobs. He frowned and pulled his fingers out, making her whimper loudly as his claws scrapped her walls as they left.

"Fine but…you'll have to do something for me…" He brought his fingers that he placed inside her and sucked on them for a moment before pulling them out, purring. "You taste good Nepeta. But now…I have a problem…a rather big one….and it's going to need you to taste it as well," Nepeta eyes widened when he grinded his hips to her back side, giving her a pretty good Idea on what he wanted. He smirked and laid on the bed, pulling her on top of him before pushing her head lower. "Get to it….you know you want to…" His face grew into a smirk and he licked his lips, watching her with his candy red eyes. Nepeta eyes began to water even more… What does she do now?

. OKAY IT'S OVER, LETS END THE CHAPTER AS WELL.

Okay guys that was chapter five. And as for that other story, here's the idea.

Nepeta has finally gathered up her courage and told Karkat that she liked him, but it doesn't go that way she wanted it. He completely crushed her. And now she's losing her mind and herself to the voice in her head. What will happen to her as she starts to listen to it? Will they be able to save her in time? And what will Karkat do since this is all his fault?

So tell me if you want this as a story or not. Thanks guys~!


End file.
